Making the First Move
by Padfut
Summary: ok so Ron and Hermione finally you know figure out they like eachother..yatyatyat! this is my FIRST fan fic EVER..so PLEASE be nice. and R&R! the story is better then the summery promiseLEMONS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! pairings: RW&HG,some HP&GW!
1. Why did you do that?

OK, so this is my FIRST EVER fanfic! I have had an account and have been reading stories, for years, but I could never build the courage to write my own story. But I'm going to take a shot, please don't be to mean to me, its totally cool if you don't like it, and I'm totally fine with you telling me you don't like it, giving me advice, you know NICE things like that, but PLEASE no slams!! gives puppy dog eyes THANK YOU!!! smiles o-so-sweetly

"BLOODY HELL" Ron yelled

"Ron watch your bloody mouth!" Hermione turned on him

"HEY!" Ron spat back "what about YOU?!"

"…." Hermione just sat in silence glaring daggers into the back of Ron's head

" Do we have a problem here?" Snape sneered at the two students

"no" they both mumbled together

Snape just raised his eyebrow and turned on his heal back toward the front of the class room.

"Well sense it seems that some of your fellow class mates cant seem to pay attention, we will be having a pop quiz tomorrow at the BEGING of class" Snape said smirking the whole time. The whole class sighed in dismay.

"great" Ron muttered under his breath "another bloody quiz"

"RONALD!" Hermione spat

"Shall we make that quiz for today?" Snape glared at the two 

"NO!" the whole class yelled in response for Ron and Hermione

"That is what I thought" Snape said "Class is dismissed…..Ms. Granger and Mr. Wesley…you will stay after"

Harry gave them a look saying 'Sorry' and walked out talking to Naval about some plant or something of that sort

" You BOTH will be having Saturday detention here in my room for the remainder of the month, maybe then you will learn not to interrupt my class! Is this understood?" Snape raised his eyebrow

"Yes Sir" Hermione mumbled Ron simply nodded his head and they turned to leave. After gathering their things they walked out of the class room into the hall, that's when Ron rounded on her backing her into a wall

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Ron bellowed at her

Hermione just stood there looking at him like he was an idiot

"WHAT?!?" Ron said frustrated, he couldn't figure out why she was starring at him

" you know when you yell your ears turn ever redder then they do when your embarrassed!" Hermione stated simply

"…."Ron couldn't think of anything to say to her. Hermione tilted her head to the side slightly and began to bit her thumb nail drawing Ron's eyes to her lips'So rosy pink and soft ' he thought to himself ' WOW! Wait a minute Ron, you cant think like that, shes your friend nothing more!'

"what are you thinking" Hermione asked wondering at the look on Ron's face.

"huh?" Ron asked being pulled back into reality

"what are you thinking about?" Hermione repeated herself

"oh, nothing" Ron replied his ears getting slightly red

"is that so…" Hermione said with curiosity dripping from her words

Ron not missing a beat said "yeah that is so!" and began to lean closer to her 

"I don't think that you were thinking about 'nothing'" Hermione stated cheekily

"hmm… is that so? What are you going to do about it? " Ron asked smirking

"This" Hermione stated simply before she closed the small gap that was now between them. She kissed him softly and then pulled back smiled and walked away. Ron just stood there, not knowing what to do. Then he took off after her

"HERMIONE!! HERMIONE!! WAIT!!" Ron shouted after her 

"Mr. Wesley! Keep it down! There are students in class!" Prof. McGonagall called after him as he dashed after Hermione.

"Sorry" he bellowed over his shoulder

Prof. McGonagall just shook her head and went back to her class of 3rd years.

Hermione had slowed down after hearing Ron getting yelled at figuring that he would be getting held up by Prof. McGonagall for a little while, giving her a chance to breath.

" I cant believe I just did that" she mumbled to herself not knowing that Ron was right behind her 

"you know neither can I!" Ron stated smiling as she whipped around her face beat red.

"RON! You scared me!" Hermione hissed 

"Sorry" he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the hall

"Look. We need to talk about what just happened." Ron said

Hermione took slight interest in the floor, and just nodded her head 

"OK." she said looking up into his eyes. Something in his eyes told her that he was happy that she had done what she had done. Maybe it was the slight gleam and smile in them that she was noticing, maybe it was just the light from the candle…who knows.

"Look, why did you just kiss me?" Ron asked with out braking eye contacted

"To be honest, I don't know, I guess….I j-just got tired of waiting for you to do something…." Hermione stumbled over her words for almost the first time in her life.

Ron just laughed "HEY! don't laugh at me!" Hermione said as she began to cry turning to leave. Ron grabbed her arm and Hermione tried to pull away .

"let go Ron" Hermione choked out

"no." Ron said firmly. Hermione turned to face him tears now dripping down her face. Ron reached up and brushed them away.

"you didn't give me a chance to finish what I was saying." Ron stated when Hermione looked confused at him.

"you weren't even saying anything, you were laughing at me, because I was a bloody fucking idiot and honestly thought that you liked me the way I like you! I'm a bloody fucking IDIOT!" Hermione screamed the last part.

"Hermione!" Ron gave her a hard look " you are the farthest thing from a "bloody fucking idiot" I know! You are amazing. You know who you are, you are always there for me and Harry and as much as you are on my back about everything, I love you."

Hermione just stood there and stopped struggling against Ron's grip on her arm. She couldn't think. For the first time in her life her brain couldn't think of anything to do. She did the first thing that came to mind. She lead up and kissed Ron as hard as she could. 

Ron gladly took control of the kiss, sliding his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. Hermione obliged, Deeping the kissed by rapping her arms around his neck . He pulled her up off of her toes Hermione moaned into his mouth, he just smiled against her lips. They broke apart a few moments later to get some air.

"Wow! You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that!" Ron stated as he starred wide eyed at Hermione. She just giggled and grabbed his hand. "come on. We are already 20 minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, lets just skip." Ron looked at Hermione like she was an alien. "did I just here you say something about SKIPPING a class? To hang out with a BOY none the less??" Ron was in total shock

"Yes, Yes you did! Now we should go before Filtch catches us out here with out a pass." Ron just fallowed Hermione's lead to the Common Room.

OK! So this is the very first chapter, I'm terribly sorry if ANYTHING is misspelled, I kind of have issues with stuff like that, not to mention that spell check doesn't help much, but what can you do? Well my fellow Readers/Writers, should I keep writing or no?? I really do value your guys' thoughts! R&R!!!!  
- .Ducky Fiasco.


	2. the common room

WARNING!!: sort of lemon in this chapter (very short, not very detailed…) more to come!!! xD!

"Ron will you hurry up?" Hermione sighed as she practically dragged him along

"Yeah, I'm coming." Ron replied with a smirk on his face. Picking up his pace he came to walk side by side with Hermione. Looking sideways at Hermione he smiled at the look on her face. Hermione noticed that Ron was looking at him.

"What?" She asked a slight pink tint growing on her cheeks.

"Nothing…" Ron laughed. Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

"Billy Bob Ray Jr." Hermione said to the portrait. The fat women swung open.

"Why aren't you two in class??" the fat lady tried to ask, but Hermione just kept on walking

Hermione placed her things down beside a chair and sat down, Ron fallowing suit sat across from her.

"So…?"Hermione asked

Ron just arched his eye brow "So…what?" his voice full of laughter. Hermione just rolled her eyes again and pulled a book out of her bag. Ron smirked and stood up. Hermione now so suddenly engrossed in her book, didn't seem to notice his actions. Ron pulled the book out of Hermione's hands.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but was cut short my Ron's lips caving in on her own. Hermione moaned into his mouth. He rapped his arms around her waist pulling her up out of the chair. Walking back over to his seat he pulled her down so that she was sitting on top of his lap.

Hermione unknowingly ground herself into Ron. Making him moan into her mouth.

'Hermione!" Ron sighed her name into their kiss. It was Hermione's turn to smile not knowing what she had done, but she was glade that she had aroused him. Hermione could feel something lightly poking into her thigh. 

"Ron, what's that?" Hermione asked truthfully not knowing what it was

"Oh.." Ron said embarrassed "That.. umm" Ron didn't know how to explain. Hermione just looked down and saw what Ron was looking at and knew what it was. 

Hermione just bent down and began to kiss his neck nibbling and sucking at the nip of his neck.

"Hermione you're gunna give me a bloody hickey, I'm suppose to do that to you, remember?" Ron laughed. Hermione just giggled against the skin on his neck, her hot breath making him groan in pleasure.

"Well if you are suppose to do it to me, then why don't you?" Hermione asked with laughter in her eyes 

Ron just raised his eye brow and dove at Hermione's neck he began to suck at her neck making it red and obvious. Hermione was aroused by his hot saliva and breath on her neck and began to grind her body into his pushing them closer together.  
Ron's hands wondered to the him of her shirt lifting it up sending goose bumps up her arms. She giggled and then she gasped as Ron began to rub her breast. Ron took this opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth making her gasp even more. Ron laughed and pushed her into the kiss deeper.

By this time they had abandoned the chair and were laying on the floor, Ron on top of Hermione. Ron dove down on her breast, popping it out of the black lace bra taking the hard nipple into his mouth and sucking on it.

This making Hermione to buck her hips and whimper in pure pleasure. Making sure that her other breast didn't feel to left out he rubbed it in-between his thumb and for finger. Hermione pulled Ron up from suckling on her breast and pulled him into a mind blowing kiss.

"WWWOWWW!!" Fred and George yelled!

Hermione moved as fast as lightning pulling down her shirt and hiding her face in Ron's chest.

"What's this little brother?" Fred said with the biggest smirk on his face

"…" Ron couldn't think of anything to say. "Are you and Granger now SNOGGING?!?" George teased 

"What's this about Ron and Hermione snogging ?" Ginny asked as she walked in. by this time Ron and Hermione were both standing with about 378,373,343,000 different shades of red on there faces. 

"N-nothing!" Ron said to his little sister.

"Is that so, then why is Hermione blushing so much? Did Fred and George just catch you SNOGGING!!!?" Ginny laughed.

"Y-yeah.." Hermione stuttered. "HA! So you admit it!" Fred exclaimed

Ron just punch Fred and George in the arm "Lay off you two" 

Rolling their eyes the two twins slinked away laughing to themselves.

Ginny grabbed Hermione and immediately pulled her away from Ron, not braking eye contact the hole time.

Ron herd Ginny bombarding Hermione with questions. He sighed and felt bad for her, he had totally forgotten that they were in the common room, and that other people could walk in at anytime!

Harry came up to Ron. Slapping him on the back. "So you FINALLY told her!"  
" Yeah, I guess you could say that!" Ron replied laughing. He grabbed his bags and shot a look at Hermione over his shoulder as he walked up to his dorm room.

Hermione saw Ron give her a look and just smiled at him as he walked away, not paying any attention to Ginny asking her a million questions at one time.

"HERMIONE!!" Ginny practically yelled pulling Hermione back down to earth

"Huh?' she mumbled as she began to day dream again.

OK, so its really late, and I'm just updating this really fast, sorry its short, but I need to go to bed I have to be up in 5 hours to go swimming for 2 hours, then I have to go to work. PLEASE R&R!! and thanks to everyone that did!

.Ducky Fiasco.


	3. Going to the Burrow

Ok sorry it took me like 3 days to update, not that to many people will be reading for the next oh, idk about month! lol (the 7th and FINAL book came out yesterday/today so everyone in the world is to engrossed in it to care about the simple little Fan Fics that we have going here.) Ok enough of me ranting about HP! Here's the 3rd chapter, hope you enjoy. Sorry if you think its short, but I'm trying to get it out b4 I have to go home to Alaska (I'm in CA right now) cuz I don't have to much time on the computer up there(unless its home work and FanFic doesn't count as hw! ) sad but true, so here you all go!

"Ron" Hermione whispered "Pssst! Ron!"

"No only 5 more minutes mum." Ron mumbled in his sleep. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to Ron's bed. Shaking him.

"RON!" Hermione hissed in his ear. Ron shot bolt up right.

"What?! What happened? Is _he_ here?" Ron spattered.

Hermione sighed, "no Ron Voldamort isn't here." Rolling her eyes she sat down on his bed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked groggily after being awoken from Ron's sudden out burst.

"Nothing Harry, I just came to talk to Ron about something." Hermione sighed once again

"Oh, Okay…" Harry put his head back down on his pillow and then sat bolt upright again

"Wait how did YOU get in HERE?" Harry asked amazed. "When me and Ron tried to get into the girls dorms the stairs turned into a slide! How in the bloody hell did you get up here!?"

"The heads of house trusted the females more then the males to have control of there.. urmm bodily needs shall we say…." Hermione tried to explain. Ron and Harry just gave her a funny look and shook their heads.

"Ron will you come with me to the common room so that we can talk? Its one thing to wake Harry when I'm up here, but if anyone else does…."Hermione trailed off. Ron getting the drift threw the covers back and walked towards the door.

Turning around when he didn't find Hermione next to him, he saw her sitting quit shocked on the bed with a slight tint on her cheeks.

"What?" Ron asked not knowing what was wrong

"urmm…"Hermione just pointed her figure at Ron. Ron looked down at himself and couldn't fine the problem. Hermione noticing that he didn't know what was wrong just rolled her eyes and walked towards him.

Poking him in the chest and said "When Fred and George catch us again and your in your knickers don't even think about dragging me into it!" After this was said she walked out the door and down the flight of stairs a smirk on her face when she herd Ron come bonding down behind her.

"What do you mean 'catches us again'?" Ron asked totally confused, he had never herd Hermione talk like that. Hermione just smirked at him over her shoulder and continued to walk down the stairs. Ron came behind her and raped his arms around her waist.

They walked into the common room and sat in a chair together just talking about things, what had happened earlier today with Fred and George.

"you know they are going to give us so much shit for that right!?" Ron scowled

"Yeah." Hermione giggled "But oh well, it was worth it." and with that they began to talk about other things like term papers and how they couldn't wait for the summer vacation, because this year was going to be so different.

TIMESKIP  
Winter Break

"Hermione come _on_!" Ron sighed for the 4th time. "if we are going to get to the Burrow in time then we need to go _now._"

Rolling her eyes she sighed "I'm coming Ron, I just need to say goodbye to one last person!" Ron just shook his head and walked away "What ever!" he said before he started to talk to Harry.

It seemed as if everyone was going to the Burrow over winter break. The hole Order was suppose to show up too. Harry was excited to see Sirius and to talk to Mad eye about Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was just plain happy to get to go somewhere for Winter holiday and to not have to stay at Hogwarts.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Hermione said cheerfully as she walked over to Harry and Ron.

"Finally!" Ron said exasperatedly.

"Hey Ginny!" Harry said looking at her with a sparkle in his eye. "Hiya! Harry." Ginny waved back as she tried to drag her trunk towards the group. Harry walked over to help her with it and talk to her.

Ron saw Harry whisper something in Ginny's ear to make her giggle and smile. Hermione walked up behind Ron and raped her arm in his.

"He's finally getting a clue!" she giggled out before she stood on her tiptoes to kiss Ron on the cheek.  
"Don't worry about it Hun, Ginny loves him, and he loves Ginny. Harry would never do anything to hurt her, you know that." Hermione comforting him

"I know its just, it's Ginny, you know? She's my little sister, I don't want her to get hurt, and I sure as bloody hell don't want my best friend to be the one hurting her!" Ron sighed

" Ron! don't curse! Its not polite, and you know Harry would never hurt Ginny, just be happy for them, and its not like they are going steady or anything, they are just flirt and goofing around!" Hermione said trying to convince Ron that everything was going to be fine. " You know Harry would never shag her or anything with out her permission, or talking to you first!"

"aww! Hermione why'd you have to go and say a thing like that, I just thought of Harry shagging my sister!" Ron bellowed.

"What's this about who shagging?" Harry asked as he walked over to his two best friends.

"N-nothing, never mind." Hermione said trying to change the subject

"So, everyone ready to go?" she said with a smile on her face. "Yep!" Ginny said walking up behind Harry. He turned around and smiled at her and she smiled back. Grabbing her hand and fallowing Hermione and Ron they walked towards the train.

ok ill finish up chapter 4 and post it soon, im sorry it took me 4ever to update!

.Ducky Fiasco.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

A/N: okay guys!  
I'm _**realllllyyyy sorry**_ that I haven't updated in a **lonnnnggg** time. I am now back in Alaska (omg, yes we do have electricity!) and I am staying with my mom for most of the school year. My mother, happens to be a total nut and she will have a spasm if she reads some of the stuff that I write (I write on more then 1 web page) so I would totally appreciate the loyalty to me, because, I am sadly sheds tear not going to be able to _**UPDATE**_ this story until about Christmas time, when I am back sown in California and I can be on the computer until 4 in the morning writing!! I promise that I will spit out no less then 4 chapters come Christmas time, and they will be **LONG **chapters!!  
Also, I am really sorry to those who are grammatically grrrr about things, but I am not a good speller (never have been) and I am really trying my best. But I kind of don't have to many people that can read my work before I post it (mostly because my friends would think I'm crazy, my mom would freak, and I don't talk to my dad, even when I have to see him…..so yeah)  
I will find a buddy to read it for me, but I will go back through and try to fix so mistakes that I have been told about!

_**ONCE AGAIN IM REALLLYYY SORRRYYY ABOUT THE DELAY!!!!!!!**_

-Ducky Fiasco-


End file.
